sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan O'Toole
style]] Name: Brendan O'Toole Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Football, woodworking, bowling, socializing, partying Appearance: Brendan is a large guy, standing at 6'3 and weighing 236 pounds. His large weight is primarily due his muscular physique, but he also has a bit of fat. Brendan is Caucasian, and has a soft, round face with a pale complexion. He has a large mouth and nose, and two big, round, dark brown eyes. Brendan keeps his reddish blond hair short, but often neglects to shave, giving him a short beard. His face has a bit of acne, but it's hardly noticeable. Brendan doesn't care very much about fashion and usually just wears t-shirts and jeans, usually with a hoodie during cold weather. On Casting Day, he wore a black t-shirt, light blue baggy jeans, and white sneakers. Biography: Patrick was born on November 28th, 2002, the third child of Harry, an executive at an Albuquerque-based advertising agency, and Grace, who retired from said agency to take care of her soon to be four children. Brendan's older twin brothers, Nick and Drew, are sophomores at the University of New Mexico, majoring in engineering and accounting, respectively. His sister, Anna, is a sophomore at Davison Secondary School. As a child, Brendan had a naturally mellow demeanor, not getting angry or excited as most other children. In elementary school, his demeanor allowed him to make friends easily, and he was quickly welcomed into the popular crowd. His demeanor also lead him to be passive, falling into the role of a follower rather than a leader. Brendan was never passionate about something on his own, instead he just joined in on whatever his friends were doing. He didn't care or even notice that he had little say in what his hobbies were, he just felt that he would have the most fun with his friends, no matter what they were doing. Brendan's family never cared very much about football, with his brothers playing basketball and his father only being interested in bowling, but Brendan began playing along with his friends. Due to his size and strength, it seemed like a good fit for him, and he eventually became good enough to earn a spot on Davison's varsity team as a backup offensive guard. Shortly before he entered high school, Brendan began spending more time with his father. They hadn't been very close when Brendan was younger, but as Brendan grew he began to take a liking to some of his father's hobbies. When Brendan was in eighth grade, Harry turned their house's basement into a wood shop, and Brendan began spending time there, learning woodworking from his father. Brendan likes its practical use, as well as enjoying the time he spends in the shop with his father. The two of them also began occasionally bowling together. While Brendan thinks it's fun and has become rather good at it, he has no desire to join the school's team and bowl for competition. Brendan is a casual watcher of SOTF-TV, sometimes watching it when he's with his brothers or friends. He finds the action entertaining, but doesn't get invested in the story lines, only paying attention to the most popular characters. The only other thing he watches on television is football, which he finds more interesting than SOTF-TV. Brendan tries to be relaxed and friendly with with all of his classmates, and for the most part he's well-liked, but he doesn't notice that his laid-back attitude sometimes comes across as lazy or apathetic. Still, he's managed to become friends with most of his teammates and many other popular or athletic kids. When he's not playing football or with his father, Brendan spends most of his time hanging out with his friends. He also loves partying, showing up any parties that his friends are attending. Brendan's focus on socializing and partying over studying has negatively affected his grades. The only class Brendan does well in is PE, with the rest of his grades being C's or D's. His absolute worst class is math, which he's only barely passing. Recently, under pressure from his teachers and parents, Brendan has gotten tutoring for all of his required courses, and has gotten B's in his most recent quizzes. Brendan has a generally good home life. Though he isn't as close to his mother as he is to his father, he usually gets along with her. She tries to encourage Brendan to improve his grades, and while he occasionally finds her bothersome he realizes that she's trying to help him. While Brendan's brothers often teased him when he was younger, he's on friendly terms with them and likes to hang out with them when they visit. The only member of his family that he has a bad relationship with is his sister, Anna. Anna sees Brendan as an airhead and Brendan thinks that Anna is too serious. While they don't fight very often, they don't like to spend much time together. Brendan doesn't think very far into his future, and he doesn't have any idea what type of career he wants to have after graduating high school. He figures that he'll attend Central New Mexico Community College, but he doesn't know what he wants to major in. Advantages: Brendan is strong due his size and years of playing football. He has a lot of friends and gets along with most people. With his attitude, he can be a bit of a calming presence. Disadvantages: Brendan isn't very smart, and if he accidentally rubs someone the wrong way he won't immediately notice. He's not assertive, and he prefers to follow others rather than take charge of his own situation. Designated Number: Amber Eagles 4(AE 4). ---- Designated Weapon: Garrotte Wire Mentor Comment: "Excellent. I love a good athlete on my team - even better when it's not a hotheaded dumbass. Though for a weapon requiring stealth, I don't have much hope in his putting that wire to good use." Evaluations Handled By: 'Polybius '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: ' Garrotte Wire (Issued weapon), Cattle Gun (From Soren Rosendahl) 'Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans, Anzu Sakamoto, Vahka Basayev 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brendan, in chronological order The Past: *Too Close To The Sun Sandbox: *Race to the Finish (Before you drop dead) *Getting Work Done SOTF-TV: *I'm Not Here to Make Friends *Deliver Us *The Reviews Are In, and It Does Not Look Good At All *Aimless *O Death *A Failure Played in Stereo *But It Always Feels The Same Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brendan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Brendan is a member of the Davison football team, which is one of the groups I think don't get quite enough credit in TV2, largely because most of them died off pretty quickly. They had a really strong group showing in Sandbox, though, establishing each of the characters and their group dynamic in a scene set after a crushing defeat. Brendan comes across as more of a support character to the group, partially due to his character and partially due to his comparatively smaller posts, but that sets up an interesting dynamic come the actual game, as Brendan quickly finds himself the sole surviving member of the team. This weighs heavily upon him, leaving him to try to find his own way to an extent he's not used to, all while mourning the loss of his teammates. It's a situation full of emotion and tragedy. That said, there are some issues with which Brendan struggles, and I'd say the biggest is to an extent a matter of chance: timing of scene entrances and exits. Brendan has (with a few notable exceptions) this unfortunate tendency to either leave a thread right before things get interesting (as when he follows Asa out right before the arrival of Regina and Tucker sets Erik on edge or when he ditches Asa later immediately prior to the entrance of Corin and Gene) or to join a thread right after everything calms down (as when he pops in on Lily and Dougie moments after the departure of Vahka). Brendan's a character who comes into his own best when he's being pushed by circumstances, but his arc ends up being one where that never happens quite as much as I wish it did. Brendan has an interesting attitude and some really solid nuances surrounding his dead friends. I just wish they'd gotten highlighted by conflict a little bit more frequently. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters